Bicycling towards Love
by Mtwapa
Summary: Set during the first part of season 2. A brief account of the feelings and thoughts of the two characters involved in Miss Lane's bicycle incident and the consequences of that little fall. Oneshot. Fluff


Author's Note: I have been re-watching S2 and have always loved the bicycle scene between these two, in episode 3 so I thought I would try and expand on it a bit more and let my muse take over =] Admittedly, this is very mushy writing, even for me but just wanted to show the characters some love given how their storyline actually played out! Happy Reading.

Disclaimer: Lark Rise to Candleford belongs to the BBC and the amazing Flora Thompson.

**Bicycling to Love**

He really wasn't sure what to make of her proposal to run for councillor but then again his mind wasn't thinking straight as he was still reeling from their brief episode of contact when she fell off the bicycle.

He had caught her easily enough; the contours of her waist fitting perfectly between his hands as he pulled her towards the safety of his body. He hadn't been able to help but enjoy the feeling of her body so close to his; the bare skin of her neck resting against his waistcoat had emanated her warmth into him for just a brief moment but it had been for long enough to convince him that he would very much like to feel her embrace again. He laughed shortly thinking how unrealistic his musings were becoming and yet he couldn't deny that he was attracted to her and her reaction to his embrace and his instincts all told him that she too was attracted to him on some level. He smiled remembering the rosy blush that seeped up from her neck to her cheeks as she pushed him away from her. He had the feeling that he was falling effortlessly into the depths of attraction and devotion for one Miss Dorcas Lane but he put it down to the Oxfordshire air because he was sure this would never have happened to him in London!

* * *

She wheeled the bicycle back to the post office as quickly as she could, knowing her cheeks were still stained with embarrassment. Her decision to run for councillor had been rash and made up on the spot as a reaction to what had just happened. Her hands flapped cool air around her cheeks trying to dispel the blush. She called out to Minnie to make a pot of tea as she went straight to her room to change her outfit and calm herself. A quick look in the mirror confirmed her fears – her body's reactions had betrayed her attraction for James Dowland; the dilated pupils, flushed face and racing heart were all symptoms she had experienced before when it came to matters of the heart.

She had been expecting an old fashioned answer from him regarding a woman's role. His answer of love had shocked her so much that it was only natural for her to lose her balance on the bicycle. What was not supposed to feel so natural though was how comfortable and right it felt to literally fall into his arms, let alone enjoying the feeling of his strong embrace! It just wasn't something she naturally did and the fact that the man got under her skin in a way no-one else had been able to do worried her, very much.

A cup of tea did much to restore her calmness. She was then able to think rationally about how she was going to deal with this predicament of running for councillor when all Mr Dowland had said about her position in the community was true.

* * *

The woman infuriated him! He was in no doubt of that but even with her sitting across him he could not find it in himself to remain angry with her. She had indeed proved to be a worthy opponent and he had to learn to accept defeat –gracefully – sooner or later. The air around them crackled with tension as he kept his gaze on her, the smallest smirk turning up the corner of his mouth as he watched her in silence.

She felt flustered that every time she tried to sneak a glance at him, their eyes would meet; she could feel the pent-up emotion between the two of them. Yes, the air crackled with tension but it was not tension from their contested battle for councillor. There was a deeper current to their tension and her mind strayed back to the bicycle incident that occurred some weeks ago and how comfortable she had felt. Her body shivered in remembrance of his embrace when his hand lightly brushed against hers to refill her glass again.

Her eyes unwittingly found his gaze again and she could have sworn he knew what she was thinking and again she could feel that ridiculous blush spreading into her cheeks. Dinner was now over and she realised that she wanted to spend more time with him and that the evening was over much too soon for her liking.

"Mr Dowland, seeing as we both are victors of sorts in this situation. I think it is only fair to invite you for tea tomorrow, if you are willing that is."

His eyebrow quirked at her question. He had not been expecting an invitation to tea. He murmured his consent and was met with a pleased smile which made him smile in return.

Ever the gentleman, he rose and stood behind her to pull her chair out, allowing her to stand. Her proximity to him was overwhelming. She was so close but yet so far – he dared not touch her and had to consciously restrain himself from brushing his lips against the escaped curls at the nape of her neck so he contented himself with a whispered, "Tea tomorrow will be a pleasure, Miss Lane." This time, he could not fail to pick up on her body's positive reaction to his statement

However, he realised that she was more than capable of playing this game when she turned around and leaned in towards him to whisper, "The pleasure is all mine, Sir." She stepped away with that look he knew so well now – her 'cat got the cream' look and he could only grin back in response already thinking that tomorrow afternoon could not arrive soon enough.

He accompanied her to the back entrance of the post office. Their mutual silence during the short walk was spent in pleasurable musings for both of the coming day.

"Goodnight Miss Lane."

Their hands remained clasped for a moment longer than was really necessary but at this point they were both past caring.

"Goodnight Mr Dowland. Till tomorrow then." was her final remark to him as she gently closed the door behind her.

-FIN-


End file.
